


Daddys' Gonna Buy You Everything

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Daddy Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy (Dean) has been out shopping again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddys' Gonna Buy You Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of The Daddy Chronicles - Winchester Daddy Kink snap-shots.

"Now sit down for me." Dean Winchester grabbed his brother's arms and sat him down on the edge of their bed. 

Sam looked up him and smiled. 

"Have you got me another gift?"

"Be patient. I might have. I'm feeling kinda bad about ripping your 'cheekies' so I thought I'd make it up to you, but you see, I went a little crazy."

"Dean. What have you done this time?"

Dean took a flat red square box from the dresser and hid it behind his back. 

"I can see it!" Sam laughed trying to sneak a peak behind his brothers back. 

Sam was naked. He generally was when they were alone in the bunker. Either that or in revealing underwear. 

"Have you been good?"

Sam nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Always." Sam crossed his heart.

Dean pulled the box from behind him and handed it to Sam. He hesitated. 

"You open it! I'm too excited."

Dean opened the box carefully, watching Sams' face. 

"Oh my God! Dean!" 

Dean grinned. Pleased with himself. 

"Am I doing good with this boyfriend shit?" He leaned over the box whispering. 

"Can you put it on me?" Sam asked then nodded frantically in answer to Deans question. 

Inside the box was a necklace. A delicate gold chain with two small hearts. Dean removed it carefully then threw the box on the floor. 

"Is it real?"

"Yeah, sure it is." Dean stood in front of his brother, undid the clasp then placed it gently over his collarbone. Looking over his shoulder he fastened it. 

"Does it look okay?"

"Yeah you look beautiful baby." 

Sam laughed and nudged his brother's leg. 

"Not me. The necklace."

"Well I ain't being funny Sammy but I ain't got any strong opinions about jewelry. But I guess an exception can be made in this case. It looks great. Suits you."

"You're turning into my Sugar Daddy." Sam played with the necklace while rubbing his leg up Deans inner thigh. 

“You like that, huh?” Dean smirked.

“Yeah.” Sam toyed with Deans' belt, sliding it from the buckle.

“Anything else you like, baby?” 

Sam unbuttoned Deans' fly and slid his hand inside over his underwear. The cotton was smooth, his cock becoming harder underneath.

"Have you been wearing these all day?" Sams' fingers curled around the elastic waistband of his brothers boxers. 

"Just like you asked darlin'."

Sam pulled Dean towards him. His was hard now, his cock straining against the white cotton fabric. Sam kissed it gently, the fabric was a little pissy and sweaty. Exactly what he loved. He sucked on it, his mouth whimpering around the cotton.   
Dean stroked Sams' glossy brown hair gently as he sucked on the shaft of his cock. 

"Baby. You drive Daddy crazy." Dean gritted his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose. 

Sam looked up at his brother.

"Can we make love tonight? I don't want to fuck."

"Of course we can." Dean leaned down and kissed Sam softly cupping his lightly stubbled chin.

Sam moved back on the bed teasing his cock while Dean undressed. Clothes on the floor he joined his brother on their bed, sliding between his long lithe legs on his knees. 

“This must be what like entering the gates of Heaven is like.” Deans' was voice low, his words muttered over Sams' chest. 

“Dean, you did not just say that!” Sam wrapped his legs around his brother and hooked his ankles together. “That was so cheesy.”

“Hey, it's me, King of cheese.” They both laughed then Dean bit his lip and was suddenly serious. He expertly maneuvered Sams' legs, apart and up towards his chest. Sams' breathing was soft and steady as Dean slid his hand over his own tongue, head down preparing his cock, wetting the shaft, he glanced up at Sam briefly just to wink at him. Sam felt his cheeks flush pink and turned his head to one side trying desperately to repress a huge grin.

Dean was an expert at seduction. He knew every move in the book, every cheesy line. He knew where his tongue should go and exactly how to use it. He knew how to build his brother into a such a heightened state of arousal that his actual love-making became beautifully uncomplicated. 

Sam winced as he felt Dean's cock slowly ease inside of him.

“You okay, baby?”

“F..friction.”

Dean pulled back a little, drew his cock slowly from Sams' asshole and spat on it, then held a hand out towards his brothers' mouth.

“Spit, honey.” Sam hesitated then spat on Deans' hand. He massaged their spit along the length of his cock, he shuddered a little and chuckled deeply to himself. His cock now back deep inside his brothers sublime ass, he leaned over and kissed him deeply, pinning Sams' legs against his shoulders. He kept a steady, rhythmic beat going which matched the way he ate at his brothers' mouth.  
Sam gripped the bedsheets with his fists, completely at the mercy of his brother and his grinding hips. He tried to buck against him, but Dean was in complete control.

“Fuck, Dean.” Sam breathed over his brothers' mouth. Dean kissed him, leaving a trail of sweat above his top lip. His hips still unrelenting as his kissed and nibbled down Sams' neck, kissing the mole on the right-hand side then biting into his shoulder. He sucked it gently as Sams' hands explored Deans' now sweaty back, his fingers dipping between his shoulder blades.

 

“Lift your ass up baby.” Sam dragged a pillow around and slid it under his ass. Dean shifted his position slightly, leaning back from the waist, the head of his cock now repeatedly stroking Sams' prostate. His body began to tremble as he struggled to hold his position. The sensation around his cock now the only thing keeping him going. Sam moaned softly as he took his own weeping cock in his hands. He stroked it gently, his arousal heightened by Deans' dick jabbing his prostate.

“F...fuck, Daddy.” 

Dean, his ego now taking over, linked his fingers and placed his hands behind his head. Every muscle in his body aching from holding himself up and his unwavering but firm and gentle thrusts.

“I'm gonna make my baby cum so freakin' hard,” He growled.

Sam nodded, his body twisting as he felt himself hit the first wave of his orgasm. Dean felt his own but barely reacted. His soul focus was on his brother. He watched his body. Golden brown, beads of sweat and that damn cute necklace catching the light over his collarbone. Sam jolted, the combined pleasure of his own skin and Dean's dick stroking his prostate made him scream, cum shooting up his body to his throat.   
Dean came straight after. Silent. His eyes closed, hands still linked behind his head and filling his baby brothers asshole with his load. He opened one eye. Sammy was spent, his hand still gripping his cock.

“You okay there, baby?”

Sam nodded through soft pants. Dean shuddered, gritting his teeth slightly as he withdrew his wet cock. Sams' legs flopped down either side of him and then Dean flopped onto his brother's body. Their bodies sticky with sweat and cum.

Deans laid on his brothers' chest.

“I'm gonna buy you necklace every damn day.”

Sam laughed and lightly teased Deans' hair, now damp and spiky.

“I'm going to let you.” Sam paused. “Dean?”

“Yes, my darlin'?” 

“You're really good at sex.”

Dean laughed then looked up at his brother.

“Yeah, I know. It runs in the family.”


End file.
